


Rozmowy nad ranem

by kruk



Series: Historie z mroków Głębi [4]
Category: Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Gen, post-Zbieracz
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4637466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kruk/pseuds/kruk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rozmowa z przyjacielem zawsze dodawała Lucyferowi nowych sił.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rozmowy nad ranem

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst ten jest drobnym zakreśleniem sytuacji Głębi i stanu Lucka po wydarzeniach ze Zbieracza.

Dochodziła czwarta nad ranem i chociaż zimowe niebo nadal pokrywała ciemność, czarne ptactwo już budziło się do nowego lotu. Co jakiś czas dobywał się zdławiony krzyk z gardeł harpii, które gnieździły się nad czerwoną taflą Jeziora Płomieni, a cisza nocy ustępowała rodzącemu się pomału dniu. Pandemonium trwało niewzruszone pośrodku smutnej Głębi.

Lucyfer także nie zauważał tych drobnych, rutynowych zmian, kiedy od przeszło wielu godzin ślęczał nad stosami papierów i raportów. Jego hebanowe biurko niemal gięło się od ilości papierzysk, a on sam czuł się jak topielec wśród tej niepoliczalnej toni makulatury wagi państwowej. _Sam sobie jestem winien_ , karcił się ze srogą miną, ilekroć nachodziła go ochota wyrzucenia wszystkiego przez okno. W końcu to on wypuścił Apolyona na świat.

Przeczytał najświeższe raporty Azazela o nastrojach Głębi – od trwogi, że władca niemal wywołał wojnę z Niebem, po skrajną radość i dumę, że rzucił wyzwanie Światłości. On sam czuł irytujące swędzenie w skrzydłach, to nieznośnie poczucie winy i strachu, ilekroć wracał wspomnieniem do szalonych oczu Apolyona, bytu przerażająco starego, szalonego i chętnego by zniszczyć świat. Właściwie Lucyfer sam się sobie dziwi, czemu w ogóle próbował przez te wszystkie tysiąclecia ratować Ziemię. Niech szlag trafi cały ten cholerny kosmos, raz a porządnie, a on nie będzie już musiał się martwić, ani ponosić jakąkolwiek odpowiedzialność.

Nie będzie musiał przedzierać się przez raporty o wojnach, panice, klęskach żywiołowych i obecnie o czymś znacznie najgorszym – epidemii. Jasne, Światłość przeszyła i wypełniła świat i Ziemie swymi łaskami, ale nikt nie pomyślał najwyraźniej, że dla wielu Głębian taka dawka mocy jest po prostu zabójcza.

Powietrze w Otchłani wydawało się być bardziej czyste, rześkie, słońce mniej krwawe, a wody wzburzonych rzek spokojniejsze. Nawet Morze Niepokoju, które obmywało falami klif pod jego ulubionym Pałacem Pięści nabrało nowej szarości, kołysało myśli do snu niczym cicha kołysanka dla dziecka. Ale on nie sypiał ostatnio dobrze. Dręczyły go koszmary. Ból rozsadzał trzewia, kłębił się pod czaszką, a katar tamował nos. Krótko mówiąc sam Lucyfer odczuwał tak nagłą zmianę promieniowania Światłości, że niemal zwalała go z nóg. A przecież był Świetlistym. Co mieli powiedzieć Mroczni? Zwykli Głębianie, którzy nigdy nie mieli szans nawet ujrzeć Limbo, a co dopiero pierwsze kręgi Nieba? Lucyfer był tym rozwścieczony. I cholernie rozgoryczony, że jak zawsze to Głębia była na samym końcu czyjegokolwiek zainteresowania.

I chociaż przeklinał Piekło i jego mieszkańców, chociaż ich nienawidził, czuł odrazę i gniew do nich, w końcu był władcą tego smutnego miejsca. Chciał jak najlepiej dla Głębi. Nawet dla obcej sobie Ziemi, którą ledwo co znał, ale ukochał wieczność temu. To jak w tym ziemskim wierszu, umrzeć przyjdzie, gdy się kochało wielkie sprawy głupią miłością... Lucyfer zacisnął w gniewie pięści, łamiąc trzymane pióro. Już mu wystarczyło, że Asmodeusz, jego najprawdziwszy przyjaciel był na tyle szurnięty i zdesperowany by pchać się w umysł Antykreatora.

Tyle, że niebezpieczeństwo minęło, świat błyszczał jak cholerny neon, w Niebie i Piekle zaś wrzało od spisków, buntów, epidemii, a wśród członków tajnej koalicji zaszły niepokojące zmiany. Zaś Mod wrócił do ziemskiego życia, zajęty tylko jedną śmiertelniczką, niejaką Blanką Klammer.

 _Nie narzekaj!_ , nakazał sobie surowo, wiedząc, że jest niesprawiedliwy wobec przyjaciela. Tym razem nie zerwali kontaktu. To wydzwaniali do siebie przez Oko Nocy, to znów Lajla, zaufana służka, krążyła między nimi z najnowszymi informacjami.

Kiedy z myśli wyrwał go odgłos stłumionego dźwięku, desperacko zaczął przeszukiwać stosy papierzysk. Nie mogąc odnaleźć źródła hałasu, zamaszystym ruchem zwalił wszystkie raporty na ziemie. Kolorowe kartki zalały podłogę niczym fala biblijnego potopu.

\- Obudziłem cię? – z gładkiej tafli Oka Nocy szczerzył się wesoło Asmodeusz. Lucyfer mu jeszcze nie powiedział, że od wielu miesięcy nie spał zbyt dobrze. A od kilku dni w ogóle. Nie było sensu martwić przyjaciela, gdy ten emanował takim szczęściem.

\- Raczej zatopiłeś – rzekł władca Głębi z cierpką miną spoglądając na morze papieru wokół biurka. Zastanawiał się, czy będzie wstanie je poukładać w pierwotnej kolejności.

Obszerny, zimny pokój ocieplił wesoły, szczery śmiech.

\- Luciu, praca cię kiedyś wykończy!

\- Raczej Belzebub – sprostował Lucyfer, już czując, że Kanclerz Piekła nie ucieszy się na wieść, że wszystkie kwitki i dokumenty zlały się w jedno. – Ale raczej nie dryndasz, by mi udzielać porad zdrowotnych?

\- Dbam o ciebie! – Mroczny zarzekł się z powagą, choć oczy lśniły mu wesoło. Co pewnie miało związek z Blanką, domyślił się Lucyfer. I nie był pewny, czy akurat teraz chce o niej słuchać, kiedy w Głębi szaleje mordercza epidemia, Mroczni planują spiski, a wiekowa koalicja przeżywa niemal kryzys. To nie tak, że jej nienawidził, czy pogardzał, bo była człowiekiem. Władca Głębi, Pan Ciemności, Szatan, czy jak go obecnie zwie ogół, zazwyczaj lubił śmiertelnych. Jedyną znaczącą różnicą między panną Blanką, a resztą było nieopisana, wręcz szaleńcza miłość Asmodeusza. Lucyfer przerabiał takie stany zakochania średnio parę razy na wiek, znał niemal każdy etap zauroczenia, jakim płonął Zgniły Chłopiec. I powinien się cieszyć, że jego przyjaciel w końcu wychodzi na prostą po tragicznej śmierci Jashmin. Że w końcu nie prześladuje go cień jej okaleczonego ciała i rozpostartych skrzydeł. Tyle, że obecnie działy się ważniejsze rzeczy, aniżeli jedna śmiertelniczka.

Ale nie oszukiwał się. Ten argument nie był żadnych argumentem dla jego przyjaciela. _Dbaj o tych, których kochasz, resztę niech weźmie Głębia_ – to było motto Mrocznego. I sam Lucyfer musiał przyznać przed sobą, że ten egoizm, był także jego własnym. Chociaż miał marzenia i nieosiągalne cele, byłby gotów rzucić wszystko w cholerę, dla dobra przyjaciela.

Potarł grzbiet nosa, czując jak ból rozsierdza mu głowę i w końcu skupił się na potoku słów płynących z tafli Oka Nocy.

\- ... mnie na wernisaż – Mod mówił żywnie gestykulując dłońmi, jak podekscytowane dziecko, którym kiedyś był. – Miała podobną sukienkę, jak wtedy, gdy ją poznałem, tyle że dłuższą i tym razem bez czerwonych kabaretek. Nie to, żebym się czepiał, kobiecy styl, rozumiesz, nie ma co krytykować, bo wtedy robią się niemiłe, ale hej? Kto lubi jak się go krytykuje?

\- Raczej nikt – uprzejmie dopowiedział Lucyfer. – Więc jak w końcu wygląda ta tajemnicza panna Klammer?

\- Jak tyfusowe dziecko! – z czułością wyjaśnił Mod.

\- Mod!

\- Ale takie urocze! I mądre! I... musiałbyś ją zobaczyć. Ma lazurowe oczy, które przez jej okulary wyglądają jak rybki w akwarium. Jest po prostu świetna. Nie idealna, czy nadzwyczaj piękna, ale to coś jest w niej. Nawet nie wiem, jak to nazwać. Musisz ją poznać!

Lucyfer dziękował w duchu, że niczego akurat nie pił, bo pewnie by się opluł. W sumie spotkał, bądź przynajmniej widział każdą domniemaną miłość Asmodeusza, więc poznanie jeszcze jednej osoby nie było niczym niezwykłym. Tyle, że wątpił, aby śmiertelniczka miała chęć poznać władcę Ciemności, cesarza Piekła i w ogóle, tego złego. Nie wiedział tylko, jak wyperswadować z Asmodeusza ten szalony pomysł. Na szczęście, dzień w którym wolno mu było opuścić Głębie wypadał dopiero za trzy lata. Miał czas wymyślić jakąś wymówkę, tudzież znajomość Moda i Blanki do tego czasu mogła się rozpaść. Chociaż, jak chyba każdy najlepszy przyjaciel, tkwił w niezręcznej sytuacji, kiedy trzeba było pogodzić własne roszczenia na wyłączność do bliskiej osoby, z miłością drugiej, nie życzył źle Modowi. Miał nadzieje, że ten w końcu znajdzie swoją ukochaną, nawet jeśli byłaby to śmiertelniczka. Miał też cichą nadzieje, że Lilith nie zechce jej zabić, ani, że Samael nie odstraszy dziewczyny na dobre.

\- Może kiedyś – rzekł niezobowiązująco, na co Asmodeusz wyszczerzył się. Wyglądał bardzo młodo, chociaż ciemny kolor dziwnie prezentował się na jego niegdyś zielonych włosach. Był wolny od trosk Głębi, tak jak włosy pozbawione były tysiąca diamencików, którymi zwykł zdobić głowę. Lucyfer nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że Ziemia służy młodemu.

\- To samo powiedziała Blanka! Chociaż myślę, że się ciebie boi.

\- Mod! – władca Głębi przetarł bolące skronie. – Na jej miejscu srałbyś w gacie. I tak dziw, że nie uciekła na samą wzmiankę o mnie.

Zgniły Chłopiec tylko wzruszył ramionami, jakby nie rozumiał, o co tyle krzyku.

\- Przecież nie jesteś taki straszny.

\- Och, nie – niedbale stwierdził władca Głębi. – Tylko podniosłem bunt przeciw Bogu, zarządzam strasznym piekłem, czaję się na niewinne dusze, mam sprowadzić koniec świata, a mój syn będzie antychrystem. Ludzie mnie uwielbiają przecież.

Pierwszy raz idealnie wykrojone usta Asmodeusza wykrzywił brzydki grymas. Lucyfer miał ochotę kopnąć się w kostkę. Nie powinien psuć tej miłej chwili swoimi żalami. Przeczesał jasne, piaskowe włosy, czując jak zbyt długie kosmyki niemal domagają się ścięcia na krótko.

\- Asmodeuszu – z gładkiej tafli Oka Nocy wpatrywała się w niego wyczekująco para fioletowych oczu – jeśli panna Klammer wyrazi ochotę spotkania, chętnie ją poznam. Ale nie naciskaj jej, bo w końcu ją wystraszysz na dobre.

Zgniły Chłopiec wygiął smukłe palce w bezsile.

\- Wiem, wiem. Ale chciałbym ją oswoić jakoś z tym, że jestem demonem.

\- Cóż... – Lucyfer zaczął składać rozrzucone kartki z podłogi, nie fatygując się, aby je ułożyć w odpowiedniej kolejności. – Nadal się z tobą spotyka, no nie? A jak tam jej anielica?

Dobiegł go stłumione parsknięcie, udające kaszel.

\- Remi? – Asmodeusz zapytał niewinnie. – Jak by to ująć... nie cieszy się na mój widok, ale nie próbowała mnie do tej pory utopić w wodzie święconej. To chyba jakiś postęp, prawda?

\- Uroczo... Ale co się dziwić, w końcu jesteś na czarnej liście Skrzydlatych.

\- Ej! To pomówienie! – zarzekał się Mroczny. – Nic nie poradzę, że śmiertelniczki tak łatwo ulegają memu urokowi osobistemu!

\- I dlatego jesteś na liście demonów-do-unikania, którą każdy stróż zna na pamięć – Lucyfer wyszczerzył się radośnie na wspomnienie takowej listy, którą po znajomości dostali od Razjela i Gabriela. Przez stulecia Mroczni śmiali się z niej do rozpuku.

Od jakiś czterech tysiącleci Asmodeusz bawił na Ziemi, podrywając liczne śmiertelne kobiety, czy robiąc zadymy z innymi Mrocznymi. Doświadczeni stróże założyli spis demonów do unikania, jako podręcznik dla mniej doświadczonych kolegów po fachu. Co prawda Mod nie został zakwalifikowany jako niebezpieczny psychopata, jak to miało miejsce choćby z jego ojcem, Samaelem, czy definitywnie-nie-wchodzić-w-drogę w przypadku większości Kruków, ale jednak w szkółkach stróżów do dziś przestrzega się początkujące anioły przed kochliwym Mrocznym. Cóż, Lucyfer się im nie dziwił.

Asmodeusz snuł swe opowieści, o pracy w antykwariacie, o ostatnio kupionych zabytkach z Babilonu i Syrii, o nowych pomysłach na obrazy, wszystko przeplatane historiami o Blance. A Lucyfer słuchał. Chociaż po koniuszki szarych piór tlił się w nim nieznośnie tępy ból, słowa przyjaciela odwracały jego uwagę od bezsenności i zmartwień. Słuchał z jątrzącym się smutkiem, że na Ziemi kryją się ci dobrzy Głębianie – wszak musieli uciec z Głębi, by móc żyć i być tymi szlachetnymi, ale to było lepsze, niż wegetować z poczuciem, że takie demony nie istnieją w ogóle. Mod opowiadał o życiu, którego Lucyfer nigdy nie będzie mógł zaznać, ale jego słowa brzmiały niczym piękna bajka na pocieszenie, odgonienie koszmarów czających się za progiem jaźni.

I właśnie takie rozmowy, tuż nad samym ranem, gdy noc nadal była w sile, ale nadchodził dzień, były tym, co im obu dodawało sił.


End file.
